


Horror Twisted To Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Punishment, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kido Seiji/Vile Ranma





	Horror Twisted To Feelings

Ranma with his arms crossed and his frame sitting lazily on the chair. He peered at the well known prodigy of chess, intently. His only current allie at the moment. The said allie was sitting on the couch, hutch over, and his hand hovered over the black and white chess board. His eyes glued to the pieces being deep within his own thoughts. 

"Like a game of chess it's better to look at the broad then the person." 

The spiky orange-brownish-haired male narrow his eyes before his eyes dilating realizing what the other was getting at. Ranma quickly shot up from his chair, knocking it over with a loud bang. "I didn't give you the right to talk." Ranma's voice was stern and harsh. 

Seiji's eyes travel lazily over to Vile Ranma, "Since when do I only have to speak when you tell me too?" 

Ranma groaned, "Shut up, Seiji! You back to looking at your dumd chess board!" 

Seiji narrow his eyes, "So you can look at me again?" 

Ranma had enough of this. He just didn't like the way Seiji was suddenly showing this kind of attitude towards him. It was making him sick to his core. Manipulating Seiji once was easy enough, with a bit of a challenge but it likes Ranma was surely really to do it again if he has to.

He made his way over to be in front of the table and couch that the purple-haired male was at. 

Seiji gave a confused look and sound as he lifted his head and eyes to only fine Ranma looming over him. 

"I had enough of his attitude of yours, Seiji. I'm only to tell you this one more time:  _ Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That _ ."

"Or else?" 

_ 'Seiji thinks he is being clever with his words? I'll show him clever _ .'

With a blink of an eye Ranma, took the end of the table top and lifted it up, throwing it across the room with ferocity. The chess pieces scattered across the hardwood floor. 

With the table out of Ranma's way he quickly walked up and hasty lean into Seiji, smacking his foreign lips onto Seiji's lips. Seiji eyes dilating in shock. His frame stood still being completely shocked by the lips rubbing on his lips. Seiji finally came to his senses and tried pulling away from Ranma's lips. Ranma wasn't going to let Seiji get away that easily as Ramna sat down on Seiji's lap, both of his on each side of the other male's. Ramna pressed his body close against Seiji before taking hold of Seiji's wrist with a tight grasp. Ramna held onto Seiji's wrist tightly, squeezing them. 

The kiss was rough, messes, and overall was not something that Seiji liked. Not when it's coming from The king of Lost World himself. Ramna had to break away for the need of fresh air. 

Seiji panting trying to catch his breath he glared coldly at Ramna, " _ what… are you doing? Back off." _

Ramna smirk in satisfaction, "this is what you for disobeying my orders."

Seiji reminds silent before leaning in giving Ramna another kiss. Ranma was stunned at first but was more than willing to obliged to as he kissed back. Seiji kiss wasn't like Ranma's rough and messes kiss but rather more softer and kind of loving. 

Seiji broke the kiss.

"I see you're finally starting to obey me."

"No, I kiss you to get back at you." 

Ramna frown wanted more than just that. He leans in once again and kissed Seiji. He nibbles on his bottom lip. Seiji gasped by the sudden nibbling and licking that he bottom lip was receiving. Ramna explored the insides of the chess prodigy mouth while being careful not to miss a spot. Seiji didn't care that his lips were swollen lips. All he wanted to taste the other's lips. 

It soon turned into a make heated out session, Ranma was confident enough that Seiji wasn't going to push him away as he let go of his wrist. One of Seiji's hands travel up to Ranma's spiky orange-brownish hair, clenching it with his fingers. Seiji placed his other hand on the middle of Ranma's back bring him closer. 

Before they were able to take this any further the two heard the door flew open and footsteps dashing it. In fear of being caught like this quickly push each other way. Their saliva breaking apart. The two both hasty wiped their lips not daring to face each other in the eye. 


End file.
